1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and computer system for transforming a portion of a database into a custom spreadsheet.
2. Related Art
Within LOTUS DOMINO®, there is a native capability to export a view of a database to a spreadsheet, such that every column and row of the view goes to a corresponding column and row of the spreadsheet. There is a need for a capability to export a view of a database to a spreadsheet in a manner that is more flexible than that provided by the aforementioned native capability within LOTUS DOMINO®.